


The Moment When the Sun Rises

by Fudanshi96



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Boys' Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miniseries, Mpreg, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Third - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudanshi96/pseuds/Fudanshi96
Summary: A peaceful break day at the beach with friends and a surprise that didn't really surprise anyone. While a new enemy has arrived on the shores of Japan.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto
Kudos: 7





	1. New Enemy at the Door Steps

_**"No love or relationship is perfect, Isamu. Just look at your mother and I, we both went through hardship even while raising you to be a good person. As imperfect as this world might be, there is always a light that will always shine. That shine can come from you or from someone you love."** _

This quote was from my father. Though my parents may have past, I stood strong while growing up even through some hardship but my shine relight itself the moment I met him. My love and future husband, Hiden Aruto. The young president is a very good person but he does crack up some good jokes that makes me laugh. Even though I try to hide the laughter from him, Izu always find it puzzling and pointed it out but sometimes Aruto is oblivious to it. It's really hard to confess my love for him because of my masculinity to show no affection towards my cute puppy-like president. I tried but I just push back to not make him feel uncomfortable. Not until the day we finally confess at one of the Hiden beach houses in Guam. I could never forget that moment.

At The Airport

I was sitting next to Aruto waiting while Izu is standing as we wait for our plane to arrive. Yaiba was using the ladies room to go pee or something. Sooner or later, she came out right on time for our boarding on one of Hiden Intelligence's private jet-planes that is privately owned by Aruto's grandfather. The whole going to the beach thing was all Aruto's idea then Izu suggested that it was a great idea to relieve the stress away from being in the city. We board the plane and left as soon as possible. Meanwhile at Hiden Manufacturing, a mysterious hooded figure in white approaches the building with a smirk. He had 2 scars on the both sides of his lips forming into a sort of V-shape. Some of Gai Amatsu's cronies arrived just sabotage the place while they are away. This time the cronies didn't come with just the Horseshoe Raider... they came with people Shotrisers and a new mass produce Progrise Key. The captain comes up in front to confront the man.

"Who are you and what do you want with this place?", the captain exclaimed.  
"Ho... it seems like we have come to a predicament, fellow soldiers", man in white.  
The captain then tells his men to aim at the mysterious figure as the Raider users then transform and prepare to shoot. The ones with the Shotrisers also transform into Kamen Riders with the _Marching Ant_ Progrise Keys. The new troopers for Zaia Enterprise.  
"One last time, who are you and what do you want with this place", captain.  
The man in white calmly removes the charade to reveal a 37 years old man with light brunette hair with facial features of a hapa. He had these strikingly beautiful hazel eyes and looks like he is still in his 20s. He was wearing a grey suit with a pattern tie. Their faces were still the same upon looking at him. Stoic and unflinching.  
"It seems you don't recognize me at all since we never come out of our ivory towers. I'll tell you who I am", man in white in grandeur.  
The captain tells his squad to lower their weapons but be prepare at all cost. The man inhales and exhales then calms himself down.  
"Now tell us who you are", captain stoically.  
"Is this how you should treat another Zaia President. I am baffled. I'll tell you who I am. My name is Devan Hashimoto of Zaia Enterprise USA. Specifically the Los Angeles Branch. You can also call me by my Japanese name, Hashimoto Katsuro", Devan Hashimoto bowing.  
They all lower their guard and untransform but as soon as this happens, Devan suddenly pulls out a gold Zetsumeriser out from inside his suit along with a new key.  
"I like you to meet my version of your weapons. The new and improved Adventriser... And the Adventrise key", Devan Hashimoto.  
He puts the Adventriser on his waist and the cronies raised their guard back up. They realize the look on his face and put a bit of fear in them yet they soldier on.

_**Advent-Riser!** _

"This new weapon is the top of the line and built in secret without anyone noticing just like Amatsu Gai's Thouser project", Devan Hashimoto.  
He then presses the the button on the Adventrise Key.

_**Yi Qi!** _

"Now it is time to put it to the final test", Devan Hashimoto.  
He then inserts the key into the AdventRiser then presses the button on top of it.

_**AdventRise!** _

Devan yells out as he is encase in wire like tubes and out came a dragon-like being with some feather covering. What was strange was that it did not have the Humagear ears at all. The chest part was similar to that of Vulcan's Assault Wolf form. It was neither a Magia nor Raider but something else entirely. Devan cracks his neck and fist as a sword materializes in front of him. The sword struck on the ground for Devan to pick up then splits it into two. The group transformed back and prepare to fire at the Magia-like being.  
"It seems I over extended my invitation", Devan Hashimoto calmly yet ominously.  
"Fire at will!", the captain shouted.  
Devan charges in deflecting all the shots fired at him. As things weren't bad enough, Metsuboujinrai are just watching from the sidelines on the rooftops to be amaze at this wild card appearing out of nowhere. Horobi smirks at this moment and thought of a plan to use Devan. But Jin has a troubled look on his face as to this new adversary being. Naki could not compute to the actions of this new threat nor could she hack into this new system. Ikazuchi is perplex to the situation to as how can a human transform into a Magia or is it a Raider.  
"It seems this new player will change the games completely. I will inform Ark about this new acquaintance of ours and study what he has on him", Horobi.  
"Something about him is off and I don't like it", Jin.  
"I have some data on Devan Hashimoto but that is just the surface information. Amatsu Gai spoke of him but not as much because he was too busy building the Thousand Driver", Naki.  
Ikazuchi had no words but silently observes the fight below him. To his amusement, he finds this fight one-sided even against that many numbers.  
"This man has power and the brains. Definitely someone who we want on our side", Ikazuchi.  
"That is why we will try to get him on our side, Ikazuchi. We can't let something so useful go to waste. All as the Ark wills it.", Horobi.  
As Devan use his Zetsumei Nova to finally finish off the remaining forces then untransforms. He is then approached by Metsuboujinrai and he turns around to see.  
"Ho... It looks like a rock-band or is it the infamous Metsuboujinrai.net. So called liberators for Humagears, am I right?", Devan Hashimoto.  
"You do know of us then. How about a talk of negotiation", Horobi.  
"I'm all in to this talk. Now lead this guest to such an invitation ", Devan Hashimoto.  
Horobi and Devan both smirk then walk away from the battlefield.

_**Hiden Beach House** _

When we arrived, the house was beautifully huge with 5 bedrooms and 3 1/2 bathrooms. We got to choose our bedroom but Izu suggested each one for us to our liking. And of course, Aruto gets the master bedroom. The first thing I did was rest in the bedroom just down the hall to the left from the master bedroom. Yaiba was the first to head out on her own but just to the backyard which had a pool and a basement to the right. It was like from the pictures of those fancy beach houses with the beach beyond the hedges. I know it was only just the only 4 of us but what we did not know is that in a more richer area just 4 miles away is where Amatsu Gai resided. When we got ready to just enjoy the beaches and the locality of Guam. The first thing we did was go to the beach just beyond the hedges. There were people here on the beach area but it is not far from the public beach area. It was very calming but the occasional surfers do come along the shores. Though I kind of got stubbornly jealous when one of them tried to flirt with Aruto. He was a tall handsome red-head westerner with a clean shave and slim built like one of those models. He also have these freckles across his face and was in his mid 20-ish. Don't mind me, he was very good looking though especially those goddamn hazel eyes.  
"Hey there cutie", red-head man.  
Aruto was puzzle and pointed at himself.  
"Yeah, you. By the way, my name is Ardan and I'm a pro-surfer", Ardan charmingly.  
The way he said it made my Aruto blushed.  
"Sorry... Me don't speak good English", Aruto brokenly.   
Then Izu notices this problem and came to aid him in the translation.  
"May I translate for you Aruto-sama", Izu.  
"Yes, Izu", Aruto.  
Ardan didn't mind Aruto's broken English but he finds it kind of cute. Above all else, my jealously went away because Aruto decline his offer and the Ardan dude gladly accepts this decline like a real man instead of being childish. The rest of the surfers were more interested in Izu and Yaiba especially Izu in the bikini. They left the area as soon as Izu began to explained to them in her own robotic way. After that awkward encounter, Izu order us some food that were good but affordable. Izu went outside to notify him about dinner.  
"Aruto-sama. It is time to eat and your conditions says your stomach is growling", Izu.  
"I'm not hungry Izu. I need some time to think about something", Aruto.  
"What is it about that you're thinking of?", Izu wondered.  
"Izu. Can you promise not to tell anyone", Aruto.  
"Hai. I'm someone who you can fully trust, Aruto", Izu.  
"Okay. Alright, Izu. I want to know what it means to fall in love and be in a relationship. Because I've never dated anyone ever since the Day Break event and my focus on my comedian career. My heart felt warm and fuzzy when that pro-surfer said those flirtatious words... but at the same time I felt like I wasn't good enough or not sure or not ready", Aruto.  
"Aruto... I think you need time to think it over and have the confidence to confess. If you're not ready, then you're not ready. I know you like boys, Aruto but I'm not the one to decide whether or not you should confess your love for someone. It is on you for the majority of the time", Izu. "Thanks you, Izu. I thinking of wanting to eat right", Aruto.  
"No problem Aruto-sacho. Eat the meal before it gets cold", Izu.  
I saw a bit of what Aruto was doing outside but Izu seems to solve his problem. Yaiba eat by herself in the living room while watching some drama on Netflix. I saw her cry as she ate her food and I never see her cry this much before. When we went to sleep, Aruto invited Yaiba in the room about something he's having trouble with. So, I listen in on the conversation between the 3 until I feel asleep. Then without me knowing, Izu put me to bed.

_Inside the master bedroom after Fuwa fell asleep._

"How do I look?", Aruto flustering.  
He was wear an above knee night gown that was made out of silk and a fit for Aruto. The top half of the gown was a watermelon red and the bottom half was a lighter shade of green. It has a few patches of flowers along the rim of the skirt part and 2 cats on the right side of his bosom. He wore 2 or 3 hair clips on that is flower themed. Underneath the gown, he was wearing a very lewd light pink g-string which they didn't seem to realize but pretty sure Izu notices it.  
"You look great Aruto-sacho. Why did you bring this womenly outfit?", Izu.  
"You look so pretty and cute in that", Yaiba cheerfully  
"Well... I wanted to impress the boy who looks upon me. I picked the outfit because it looked cute and pretty", Aruto.  
"Aruto-sacho, I would like to inform you that Fuwa is currently knocked out by the door probably by boredom. He was probably eavesdropping on the conversation", Izu.  
Aruto gasped and blushed a bit feeling a bit embarrass.  
"Aruto, are you blushing", Izu.  
"No. It's just embarrassing if someone finds out", Aruto.  
"Aahhh... I get you. Yeah it's normal when a girl reacts to someone seeing them naked",Yaiba.  
"Thanks for helping with my problem and fixing my hair. Izu. Yaiba. Goodnight. And one more thing...", Aruto.

_**The next day.** _

Our First day in Guam, it was a split up day where boys go with boys and girls go with girls. It was a day to explore and go to sites that interest us. Well, we mostly visited the memorials and museums but we did go to ride go-karts and parts of where the locals go. The thing is that Guam is the only place outside Japan where Humangears are employed here and not yet touched by Zaia. Maybe it is the American attitude towards AI but the majority population here has less hostile reactions than in Japan. Throughout the visit, Aruto was wearing a very androgynous dress with a pair of beautiful sandals and sometimes they mistake him for being a girl. We enjoy our time spending the whole day here and did have our few fair share of laughs. Soon, Aruto and I encounter Amatsu Gai on our way to a beach to relax which was mostly empty. We set up just a few kilometres away from him but could still see him even if it's just a blur. I took off my shirt the threw it on the ground while Aruto took off the dress to reveal himself in a very sexy green bikini. It was slightly revealing and some male otaku-looking pervs were passing by that were having the hots for him until they hit whatever's in front of them. We both lay down under an umbrella that was set up by one of the humagears. I was the first to laydown as Aruto followed after me. Aruto embrace me in a cuddle while his penis touch the side of my thigh and made me feel very aroused. I tried very hard not to pop a boner or touch him somewhere inappropriate. He was trying to make us look like a couple so creeps or perverts won't flirt with him. He seem sad at first but was just probably tired from most of the walking. I can feel his hot breath coming from him and he spoke something softly near my ear in a sadden tone.  
"Fuwa-san. I never told that anyone this but I like guys. The first ones that I ever told were only Izu and Yaiba since yesterday. I never had a boyfriend and never had the time for love. Fuwa-san... to tell you one thing is that you make me...", Aruto.  
We were soon interrupted by Gai Amatsu while making a remark against us.  
"Well, well, well... If it isn't the dog and his bitch whore. Just when my day couldn't get any better or worst", Gai Amatsu.  
"The fuck you say about us", Fuwa angrily.  
They both stand up to the condescending man spouting out malicious words.  
"I already knew Korenosuke Hiden had some assets in Guam and a second base of operations. I knew I will have to shut down the humagears here since they are secretly not part of the ZEA Satellite. I also know most Americans here and Guam natives are more accepting of the Humagears", Gai Amatsu.  
"Why can't you just leave them alone, Amatsu Gai. You've already done enough damage in Japan already.", Aruto.  
"Any existing humagears is a threat to humanity. I'm going to sway the People of Guam to give up the humagears or be arrested without mercy if they resist", Gai Amatsu.  
"You know what the violence will lead to. ", Aruto.  
"I'm fully aware that it may lead to having troubles with the American government of causing harm to their citizens but I'm sure one of Zaia's many branches in the US will deal with it. While making our actions here be put in a different light", Gai Amatsu.

__

_  
**Somewhere on the island**  
_

Yaiba was fighting off the trilobite humagears in her newly acquired form, _Slashing Assault Cheetah_ and wonder how is this happening here. As the chaos ensues and people were getting seriously injured in this madness, the sound of steps come closer through the smoke to reveal and well dressed man in a summer outfit. When the smoke cleared, Devan step in the center of the chaos with an intimidating look on his face.  
"Yo... Ms. Valkyrie. Or Gai's... No. Hiden's second lapdog. It's nice to finally meet someone of formerly employed by Zaia", Devan.  
"Devan Hashimoto, President of Zaia's Los Angeles Branch", Yaiba.  
"It is nice to know someone who recognizes me other than my employees. I'm the best there is in all of Zaia Enterprise", Devan smiled.  
Izu quickly did some search on Devan and only find the surface narrative of his accomplishments. "Of course. Only the tip of the iceberg on him", Izu.  
"There is more secrets he holds that will even make Gai Amatsu blush and be jealous of it", Yaiba.  
"Of course there's more to me than you thought", Devan Hashimoto as he pulls out the AdventRiser.  
"Is that a zetsumeriser? You know humans can't use them", Yaiba.  
"What if I told you, that this is a more advance version of the zetsumeriser. I now made it compatible with a human", Devan.  
He puts on the AdventRiser and pulls out the YiQi Adventrise Key then inserts it in then transforms.  
"That's impossible", Yaiba.  
"Nothing is impossible if we have the right equipment. Data and info gathering commencing now", Devan. 

__

_**Back at the beach** _

Fuwa and Aruto's blood began to boiled with anger and resentment. As the day wasn't about to get worst, someone from the sky appeared dropped into ocean and flew out to where we are. A magia appeared in front of them but there was no sign of the humagear ears. To both Fuwa and Aruto, this was too strange and bizarre then thought it might be either Jin or Horobi. What they are about to find out will bother them to the skin. The magia walk towards them and untransform.  
"Hooo... If it isn't the LA Zaia President, Hashimoto Katsuro", Gai Amatsu.  
"Yo. I have an English name to, Mr. Amatsu.", Devan.  
"You are always calm and generous, Katsuro but behind that mask is something entirely different. A more cold and calculating man", Gai Amatsu.  
"Of course. You're stating the obvious here, Mr. Amatsu. Always looking for something grander while I search to better society as a whole and to make my state great again", Devan.  
"Always the nationalist, aren't you",Amatsu Gai.  
"Another Zaia crony scumbag. Who would of thought", Fuwa.  
Devan turns to Fuwa and Aruto with a menacing aura.  
"Yes. That might be. Unlike you, Mr. Isamu, You're a man of simplicity and passion. And you, Mr. Hiden Aruto, why don't you cover up because you're looking like a little whore", Devan.  
Aruto gasped at the notion at such remark coming from him. Fuwa was easily angered but doesn't want to make the situation even more tense.  
"Shut Up. I don't have to follow such conservative views", Aruto angrily  
Devan laughed at Aruto's remark because he was being sarcastic on the Aruto part.  
"You're such a fool to fell for American sarcasm. I wasn't being serious at all. That bikini does make you look attractive maybe too attractive. Especially attracting those trap loving otakus or gay men.", Devan.  
Aruto and Fuwa were dumbfounded to the understanding of sarcasm. Devan laughed in a quasi-mad laughter which only Gai knew that he was quite the mad man. Devan calms himself down then turns away from Fuwa and Aruto towards Gai.  
"We'll be meeting Mr. Amatsu. I'm pretty sure you already knew about my attack against your men. Now, I will finally test my tech against the Rider Systems", Devan.  
Devan pulls out the AdventRiser and puts it on. As soon as he did, Izu and Yaiba arrived on time to give them their drivers.  
"Just in time to give you your equipment, Aruto-sacho and Fuwa-san. By the way, nice bikini you're wearing", Izu.  
"Thanks for the compliment. I do look good in it", Aruto.  
All of them transform except for Yaiba who was still injured. They all stood still like some spaghetti western with the soft wind blowing and the sound of the ocean crashing. All to start this fight was the sound of a can dropping on the concrete road off a bench.  
"Let this 4 way war begin. Zaia Japan, Zaia LA, Metsuboujinrai, Hiden Manufracturing", Devan.  
They all charge in and scream into an all out battle. The victor is of this war is undetermined and the future is set into unknown territory.


	2. More Trouble More Problems

I never knew that Zaia had such horrible men in amidst their ranks but this other one seems a bit off and quite mad. What happened on that day on the beach left an impression on all of us including Amatsu Gai and Metsuboujinrai. Nobody new how Devan fought like a wild beast with malicious intent yet it was very tamed. Aruto felt his malicious intent was equal to that of Metal Cluster Hopper and the deep look into his eyes said something about him. That something must of really ticked him off or something that made him fell of the cliffs. At the height of the fight, he had Aruto in his sights while he was untransformed but I jumped in to protect him. He stopped right the middle before he could stab Aruto with tremendous force. He just stood there looking back and forth between me and Aruto. I don't know what that was but I felt that something is conflicting within himself. He stop the fighting just with the swing of his swords as the dust cleared. He dropped his sword and then puts his hands on his head like he had a headache and walked away as he untransformed. Gai knew something was wrong with Devan for I can see it in his face. The two Zaia presidents going at each other's throats on the beach like they have some kind of intense rivalry. When the fighting stopped, we all retreated back to our base of operations as to heal our battle wounds as if an all out war just happened out there. Aruto was badly hurt and slightly injured then we rushed to the hospital but we have to make Aruto dress appropriately before going. At the hospital, one the humagears nurses pop back one of Aruto's right shoulder and left ankle. We stay in the hospital for a few days till we got back to the house. All of us went the beach house until the sun was about to set. Aruto wanted to talk to me alone in the bedroom about what happened on the beach that day. Aruto sat on the bed while I lean on the wall across the bed.  
"Fuwa-san. The looks in the Zaia LA President's eyes look like he was conflicted but about what. Suddenly, he started crying and slowly walked away ", Aruto.  
"Yeah. I wonder what the heck was that all about. What was going through his mind at that moment?", I said.  
"Also, thanks for saving me in the last moment, Fuwa. And for covering my almost revealing bikini", he said it while blushing lightly.  
I blushed very hard that my face turned red while scratching the back of my head.  
"I mean... it was nothing, really. Luckily I was there in the nick of time to protect you or you'll be dead", I said as I fluster.  
Aruto was wearing a sleeveless oversize shirt that reached towards half of his thighs and cutely design thigh high socks. I just have a white tank top and soft black briefs on. The moment he fluster and acting all shy-ish as I felt the same way. The room got a bit silent and awkward as I was flustering at Aruto's remarks when he was looking at me like a woman that spotted a hot dude. You know with biting the lip and all but I didn't even notice it at all until a moment later. I have been not wanting to confess my feelings for him since the first day for it was really hard to just say it. Then he grew on me especially with his jokes that mostly got me. But I still having trouble talking to him since I don't know on how to interact with someone who I'm falling in love. The same can be said with Aruto. He then broke my conscious thinking as he stood up and walk slowly towards me like some sexy lady but it was just my imagination. What really happened was he came up to me closely and gave the most heart warming smile ever that made my heart beat faster.  
"Earth to Fuwa, are you there?", Aruto smiled cutely  
"Huh... Oh sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. hehe", laughing nervously.  
"I've been asking... I don't know if this is right but... I really like you... I mean I really do... I know this is my first time in ever focusing on a single relationship and I don't know what it is really like", Aruto.  
I was so ecstatic that it overwhelm me that I started sweating a bit. This is our first time declaring love with one another and both of us never had an actual relationship or been in one before. But I mean I did start to learn bit from a person on YouTube about it and I know things aren't always perfect but I will try to my best abilities. I took a deep breath and clear my throat then boost my confidence.  
"Aruto, I've been thinking of the same thing of you to. Ever since I saw you for the first time, I had a hard time ever acknowledging my feelings towards someone who I fallen for and that you were there for me as Gai told a truth bomb that my past memories where a lie during the fight. My family is still alive.... out there not knowing that their son is alive", I replied back as I was about to tear up.  
'Fuwa... It's okay", he said comfortably.  
He then embrace me with this warmth like the rays of the morning sun. Then lay his head against my right shoulder to comfort me so more. I couldn't put my words into this but...I then slowly held him back from a winter's embrace to a the same warmth as he did.  
"Thanks, Aruto. This felt so good like a light that rekindle into a big fire".  
"Fuwa-san..." Aruto smiled warmly.  
As if this wasn't enough, my schlong began to slowly rise and enlarge because his smooth skin from his thighs are touching against mines. As I must thank myself for going to an appoint for a penis enlargement and I knew my risk but thank god it went well. We both then interlock our eyes at each other as our hot breath met one another. Slowly as our heads got closer but it was our lips instead. The interlocking of our lips felt like a spark. I don't know what just happened but it felt as if the air around us got hotter and thicker. We both then let go of each others embrace to look at each other in the eyes once more. My hands reaching for his as his slowly met mines in the middle.  
"Well you be mines, Aruto".  
"Hai... you're where the first to ever caught my eyes".  
Kissed once more we did and use our tongues that turned into a hot makeout secession. My meat rapidly grew bigger and it pump right in between his groin and thigh area on the right side. Aruto backed off a bit as if there's a snake in his boot then looked down at my enormous 10 inch schlong boner. He was at total lost of words just staring at it.  
"Oh... Oh wow... that's one big... Wow... I never seen such... huge size...", Aruto.  
"Cock. Yeah... about that... I went to go get surgery for it".  
"May I...", Aruto.  
"Uhhh... yes, you may sacho".

After having him feel my schlong, I have to took off my briefs to make him feel the real thing as well as my tank top. I had been working out and gaining some muscles to just impress him. Aruto was so impress about me dick and abs that it made him a little horny and dripping wet. He grasp it firmly then slowly move his hand back and forth which made me moan a little  
"Aurgh... Aruto don't stop.... you're gonna make me cum".  
"I don't know but this is making me horny just doing this, Fuwa-san", Aruto.  
"Take off of your clothes... I want to see what you're wearing underneath".  
"Okay Fuwa-san", Aruto.  
He gets off his knees and took of the oversize shirt slowly to reveal a see-through red cheeky and triangular bra. The decorative patterns on in it was beautiful along with the black trimmings which made his cute puppy like face even more gorgeous and cute. I can see the average size boner protruding through his cheeky and his nipples has really pop. It massively turn me on to the max which made my 10 inch a bit veiny.  
"How do I look, Fuwa Isamu", Aruto shyly.  
"I couldn't simply put it into words but GODDAMN... Why you gotta do this to me. You are just so beautiful and sexy in that red".  
"Gosh. Fuwa -san... Also your cock is just so... thick", Aruto gasped.  
"Thanks".  
"This is my first time but I'm not sure how to start or where", Aruto.  
"I'll show you, Aruto".  
I sat on the bed while he sat on the floor flirtatiously. He slowly crawl towards me until he got in between my legs then lift himself up as his chest rubbed against my meat. Slowly we go in for a soft kiss and usage of our tongues. We part ways as he lowers himself til his mouth meets my cock. Aruto first starts with the licking and kissing on the sides making me feel with ecstasy and arousal. I hold my meat with my right and beat it on his face then swing it across then beat it again on his mouth.  
"You ready for this monster".  
"Yes, Fuwa-san, Aruto.  
He start off slow as he kisses the head then I stood up and him on his knees. I put my middle and index on one side of his cheeks then my thumb on the other side to open his mouth like a little slut. Inserting my meat in slow in his oral entrance as I let go of my hand. Aruto starts to move his head in motion back and forth.  
"Start slowly and work your way through".  
"Mmm hmm", Aruto.  
A few hours in and he starts to learn know how to deep throat my schlong. My cock can feel the inside of his throat and I know he can feel it to. I moved bit faster as to let him know for the next step. In and out we go, of course I allow him to take breaks to because I'm not that type of person. Both of us feel so much sexual arousal, ecstasy, and made the air thick full of love. Next move was to shove my dick in his virgin ass but first we got on the take off his bra and cheeky. There I lay on the king size bed with my cock still enlarge while he takes of his thigh high socks then his bra. He threw them at me as I inhale it like some addict drug just to toss them aside because I was waiting for his panty. His chic like body, his cute femboy like face and his lush brunette hair made him look so gorgeous. He slowly took off his panty then threw it at me as I catch it in mid-air only to deeply inhale it and then lick sexually while looking at erected slim boy. Aruto have a clean shaven pelvic area which was perfect for a twink like him. He walks towards only to then climb on top of me. Our penises met each other like David and Goliath. He starts off with grabbing both our dicks to give a handy as I smoothly rub my hands on his thighs. I can see his breast area starting to grow a little but not much while hearing him breathing and moaning a little. The heavy breathing from both of us can be felt as the bed rocks.  
"Are you ready not be a virgin anymore", I asked.  
He nods with a yes then I ready with the lube on the side as I want to eat his ass out first. We got into a 69 like position with his ass close enough for me to lick. I start my lick the bum hole with just a tap which made him moan. Starting off slow then going a bit all out whilst he jacks me off. While eating his booty like grocery, I groan as my first load shot on his face and some did get in his mouth. But my meat is still pulsating and hard. Aruto turned around to look at me with his cum covered face then licked some of the semen around his lips and swallowed it. That dirty twink started to learn a few new tricks and we went to clean up first before I anal his virgin asshole. We then get into a missionary position. Aruto lift his legs up with his cock and balls on the outside. He spreads his legs wide open into a V shape then drop them. He puts his hands into his leg pits holding them as I lube my dick.  
"Hurry, Fuwa-san. Insert you monster into my virgin hole", Aruto arousingly.  
I insert my index and middle finger into the virgin boy's bumhole with lube to loosen it up before my dick tore him a new one. Finishing loosening his rectum a bit as I insert my 10 inch into his virgin bum. He felt his asshole widening with just the tip going in while he moan with a alluring sound. The deeper I went in the more Aruto tries to tighten it yet releases soft orgasmic moan every time. When my nuts finally touches his bum, he lets go of his grasp of his legs and gasp with orgasm.  
"It's all in".  
"Oh my gawd... Fuwa... I don't know.... but it feels soooo gooood... aaaahh", Aruto arousingly.  
"Hey, we gotten this far. Why stop now?".  
"No. No... Keep going. Thrust that cock in my virgin hole", Aruto.  
I start to thrust into him like the start of a steam engine before going full steam ahead. Gotta loosen that tight boy hole of his first. Every thrust, he tries to tighten as he holds onto the bed sheets tighter but I can feel it getting more loosen. As I was banging him, I lean in to kiss him and bite on his neck but not too hard. He gave out a lot of cute moans and highly orgasmic ones to. We then switch sex position into doggy style which was the position that finally loosen up his tight virgin boy pussy.  
"I'm going in again".  
"Hai. I'm ready for that monster cock of yours", Aruto.  
Sliding in was a lot easier this time but still a little tight so as I was closing in... I fwap on his butt cheeks which the young president moan loudly as well as my balls touching his. Thus began a full steam ahead which felt like heaven on earth. Only 20 minutes in doggy styling, he raise his back towards me chest and that is when I couldn't take it anymore. First, I started making out with him then grabbed his chest as he put his hands over mines. I began to rile up the speed with the clapping of his cheeks that can be heard.  
"Fuuu... waaa.... san... I'm gonna cum", Aruto.  
"Yeah, meee toooo", I grunted with every power thrust.  
We both cummed almost the same exact time and Aruto shot his load on the bed sheets without using his hands. While I shot my load in his rectum which felt amazing and pulling out his asshole was filled to the brimmed with my seeds. My dick flopped to the side of my leg then became flaccid that is still dripping with semen as I spun around to lay next to him. Aruto tirelessly turns around to lay on his back. We were breathless and tired from this tiring sexual ordeal.  
"I can't feel my legs for the most part", Aruto.  
I inhale and exhale deeply then replied back to him.  
"Haha... sorry about that. Lets get clean first and I'll help you since you can't stand for a while".  
"Okay", Aruto.  
That night was amazing as I was raw dogging his virgin ass and made his legs go a numb. As we went to clean up, he told me to bring him to the toilet but when I let him down... he felt nauseous then vomited into the toilet bowl. After that, I called on Izu for helped as I was down cleaning myself up first then to calming down Aruto. He vomited for 5 minutes as a doctor and nurse humagear came in to check on him. The doctor ask me to dress him up but nothing seems to be wrong they said. But they assure us that he might need to get a check up to see if anything is wrong. So things went back to normal as per usual but there will be times he will feel like throwing up so I will always be there.

**The next day and somewhere far away in a secluded area**

"What is with me these days? What was that pause? Maybe I need to reprogrammed and fix it before it can get any worst", Devan.  
Out of the blue, Gai and his team were searching for him as they looked around the island nation. Devan did some adjustment to the AdventRiser and the key to make it more suitable. He knew something was wrong with it that was causing some testers to lose their minds and go mad. He left the premise of this hideout to go back to America to fix what was wrong for he was too eager to use it. They found an entrance behind some bushes which lead to a tunnel with a dead end wall but Gai knew something was off. He transform into Thouser and began to destroy the hard light hologram which then reveal a door fit for a palace or mansion. He completely destroy the second layer of defense to bust in the secret lair.  
"Hooo... A super secret safe house out here in Guam. You have out done yourself, Hashimoto-san. You were always so secretive about things and look at all this tech. Now let see what your secret lair holds. Scramble and search for anything useful", Amatsu Gai.  
They search everywhere and it was nothing but the usual papers not until they reach the sliding doors with "Archives" as a label. Before even breaching the door, a hologram appeared in front of them for it didn't before.  
"Well, hello there to which ever president you are or just high ranking Zaia goon. You have reached one of my highly secretive archive vaults' of where I put my secret files, projects and videos behind Zaia's back. Of course, some of these archive vaults might have the same data because I don't put all my eggs in one basket. If you ever want to get into this vault or any other, all you have to do is insert the sword handle with a broken blade into this key hole. Only then you can open it and if you can't find it, do the old fashion figure out the password way. Tata. Have fun looking through here", Hologram Devan.  
The hologram disappears as Gai tells his men to find the broken sword. It was found on the ground under the couch which one them thought it was some prop of some sort. They brought it to Amatsu Gai as he inserted it in the keyhole then the door rumble as it was opening. As he enter, a prerecorded message played.  
"You have no idea what my archives hold, Gai Amatsu. I hope you find what you need. You can keep all of this for safe keeping or just have a copy of every file here. If you choose the latter, this entire lair will explode and collapse erasing all that was here. I know you might calue info but not like me who values them even more. There are secrets here that will reveal a bit more of me and who is really in control of a majority of Zaia. Have fun looking through them", Devan Hashimoto.  
"You sneaky little bastard. You're too smart for your own good but I assume that you wanted me to find this. Don't you Mr. Hahsimoto!", Amatsu Gai.  
They left it as is for things in here are too valuable to be destroy. So it was kept under tight security and out of sight from the public eyes. After Gai Amatsu look through the archives, he found some interesting stuff like the secret cloning facility, mass production of the AdventRisers, and the early experimentations of both. While finding some of the usual like making deals with the US Military Industrial Complex and secretly selling illegal weapons to the common people. But what he was about to find out was the cold blooded murder of the majority of the Zaia Board.  
"What kind of monster are you, Devan Hashimoto. You are more eviler than myself", Amatsu Gai.  
The true made him realize that he wasn't dealing with a monster... He's dealing with a person who still have a black hole in his heart.

****

**Later afternoon**

On this day, I was wearing a Hawaiian design shirt and some shorts. Aurto was wearing some normal boys clothes just for today. Yaiba wore a cute short and a frilled tank top. And Izu... Izu is a robot so she doesn't need to change but I know she can change her clothes holograpically. Aruto kept saying he was fine but Izu insist that he visit the hospital to get a check up. I brought up that we can make an appointment and go later.  
"Why don't we make an appoint instead", I asked.  
"Hmm.. Of course. I will make one now", Izu.  
"Wow, I'm suprise that your making a smart decision, Fuwa", Yaiba.  
"Aruto-sama, I have mad an appoint for you at the hospital that we went to. It will be around 8pm", Izu.  
"Okay. We still have 5 hours to spare before going there. So where should we go first", Aruto.  
We went to many of the spots that we missed and also went to go see a movie afterwards. Every time we go somewhere, Aruto will always cling to me like a puppy and some girls (especially the Fujo's) thought we were a cute couple. I mean we just confess to each other and have rough sex afterwards. Our enjoyment was fun and all but I have to look after him every time since I have to lead him to the restroom. Just so I can wait for him and go back to where Izu and Yaiba are. When it came to the appointment, we waited for only 2 hours or so and saw him come out of the room. We waited for response from him.  
"So what did the doctor said", Yaiba questioned.  
"The doctor said that my breast grew firmer than usual and my nausea is is an early symptom of pregnacy", Aruto.  
"What?!", Everyone.  
"Bbbbuuuutt... I haven't taken the test yet and have to wait for 6 days until I know that I'm pregnant", Aruto.  
"Oh...", everyone.  
"Okay, we'll wait for the results until then".  
"You mean you",Yaiba snickering.  
"Wait. What did you mean?", I questioned.  
"You must have a _rough_ time in the bedroom", Izu remarked.  
"Huh".  
Fuwa smiles then clears his throat.  
"Lets go home, everyone. I'm getting tired", Aruto cheerfully.  
When we got to the beach house, everyone went to their separate beds except for me and him, of course. Aruto wore a very cute pink panty and some thigh-high socks. While I wore a tank top and some breifs. We got into bed then turn off the lights as he closely cuddles in then heavily breathes down on the back of my neck. He begins to give these sad puppy sobs that I have to turn to face him just to comfort him.  
"What's wrong, Aruto".  
"I'm afraid of being pregnant and don't know what to do after I deliver the baby. I'm so stress", Aruto. I came in close to caress his face then wipe away his tears. We cuddle warmly as I spoke softly.  
"I know. I am too in a way. It's really scary and exciting at the same time. But I assure that Izu will be a big help but a humagear nanny will be a bigger help".  
He hits me softly and playfully that made him smile.  
"Your humor is so bad", Aruto.   
"Yeah... But yours, always make me laugh. It's going to be a long and hard road ahead of us because the life growing in your tummy now... we better make sure he or she has a happy life".  
"I know... And I don't want our only child to be the one and only. I want him or her to have a some siblings", Aruto.  
"Okay. It settle then... we'll try to make a little family and do our best to raise them".  
"Let's go to sleep", Aruto.  
We kiss each other on the lips softly then went to sleep comfortably.

****

**Somewhere underground in between the Mojave and Central Basin**

"Finally... It is finish. No more problems. No more troubles. I can go 100% now", Devan smiled.

**__**

**_-To Be Continued_ **


End file.
